State of the Art: Many liquid streams benefit from softening. Softening is used in many forms in industry, but serious environmental problems arise from the regenerant waste stream disposal. Recycling some of the components of the regenerant stream greatly reduces the risk of environmental problems associated with disposal. Additionally, the new waste product may have the potential for further use in industry. Historically, there has been little need for recycling the regenerant. Recent environmental regulations have made this process necessary in salt regenerated softening systems.